yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TamayoMeri
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:68.82.123.169 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) cant reply to your blog post, comments are turned off, but i think that sounds like a cool idea. or we could all set up some kind of FAQ talk page here for people's errors and stuff. LainIwakura (talk) 03:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) FukoSan (talk) 02:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Eggs I've noticed it happening, but i tend to take a more passive approach, and can usually just ignore stupid comments for what they are. The person that left that comment was likely just a kid or something, so it's easy (for me) to brush off - still not nice to see though. The page comments for aojiru are defs a trainwreck that I get that 'get on the wiki-oh someone's going to be posting pointless stuff again there' feeling from all the time :s Thing is I'm not the most active kind of person when it comes to putting down restraints on stuff, I still feel that locking pages or certain things is a bit too much since it bars comments / edits which could easily be positive. I've considered just deleting all the 'useless comments' that come up, but i usually end up deciding against it. I could just start removing the ones that turn into large arguments though if that'd help :) LainIwakura (talk) 10:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh those definitely need to go, the ones that become ugly to read atleast - it's just hard to go around finding them on the wiki. I'm surprised that argument on Uro's page went any further, so that's gone now, for a start. I wish wikia had some kind of comment protection to restrict certain pages to only be commented on by users but sadly it doesn't seem to :L LainIwakura (talk) 07:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Eggs 'FukoSan (talk) 18:52, October 23, 2014 (UTC) 'Where he found all that eggs!? 'FukoSan (talk) 22:52, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT GOOD WITH THE NUMBERS. I type that because somebody say that are two eggs in the Underground, but I can't find the second one. And i will try to search things in RPG Maker...I doubt that i will find some new, but meh. Thanks for the data! '''FukoSan (talk) 17:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) '''It's time to punch another mirror.